


The Pawn Shop

by gingerwhovianrobotskeleton



Series: Cat!Belle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, cat!belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton/pseuds/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold isn’t sure what to do with his new found companion, so he brings her to his shop for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pawn Shop

She spent the first few minutes of the day playing with what she thought was another kitten. It had the same blue eyes and gray/black striped fur as her. Whenever she tried to play with it though, she would be blocked by some invisible wall.

“I’d be careful if I were you,” the man (Who she now knew was called Mr. Gold) told her with a laugh. “Keep running into that mirror, you’ll hurt yourself even worse.”

She stopped a moment, staring back at the tall gold framed glass in front of her. She realized immediately that the other kitten was her. She should have known. Mr. Gold didn’t seem like the type to have more than one kitten.

On second thought, he didn’t seem the animal type at all.

Mr. Gold had brought her somewhere he called “work”. It was a fascinating place, she thought. It was crowded with so much more things than his house was. It was like being in another world full of giant and wonderful things to explore.

Mr. Gold had instructed her to not stray too far, and she did her her best to only explore things close to the counter where he stood. She trotted away from the mirror and explored a tiny shelf right next to it. The first thing she saw was a giant black mouse with red shorts holding what the humans called a “phone”. She remembered her mother leaving mice on the porch for her master as a sign of respect. She wondered what this giant mouse could do.

She slowly crept up to, keeping her eyes on it to make sure it wouldn’t move. It was standing awfully still; which made her uncomfortable. She reached out a tiny paw and patted it’s yellow foot. 

“Ha ha! Howdy folks!” the mouse suddenly spoke.

“MROOOWWW!!” the kitten jumped and darted off to hide behind Mr. Gold’s shoe. She closed her little eyes hoping it would help disguise her. She felt the man’s shoe shift away from her and being lifted off the ground. She opened her eyes to discover he was holding her in his cupped hands.

“Can’t seem to stay out of trouble, can you?” he asked with a half grin on his face as he looked the kitten in the eye.

There was a ringing sound coming from the door. Both of them looked to see a tall woman with short black hair walking in. She didn’t look very happy.

“Gold, I need to talk to you about something,” she said somewhat harshly.

The man let out a heavy sigh as he placed the kitten back on the floor. “What can I do for you, Mayor?” he asked, not as enthusiastic.

The kitten took this time to sneak around the side of the counter. She craned her head so she could examine the new human from afar.

“There is a bit of land you own that isn’t being used,” she began. “I wanted to negotiate buying it from you.”

“And what exactly do you plan on doing with that much land?” the kitten couldn’t see him, but she could tell from his tone that he didn’t really care.

The Mayor began speaking again, but the kitten was distracting by her foot. She was tapping it against the floor.

Tap, tap tap. She watched as if hypnotized. She had to stop it from tapping at once.

The kitten bent down lower, softly padding the floor with her paws and shaking her hips back and forth.

Again, she zoomed the distance between her and the target, and pounced onto her shoe.

“Ack!” the woman exclaimed, taking a step back causing the kitten to fall off the shoe and roll back to the counter. “What is that?!” she asked disgusted.

The kitten looked up to see both humans looking down at her. The Mayor looked mad, but Mr. Gold seemed amused. “Have you never seen a kitten before, Madame Mayor?”

She looked back at the man, scowling. “What is it doing in here? Having pets in shops is a health code violation.”

“Maybe for the pharmacy or Granny’s diner where food is served,” Mr. Gold began as he walked around the counter to stand next to the kitten, “but there’s no possible way for it to cause trouble here.”

The kitten crawled off of it’s back so she could sit up straight.

“Animals can also break things,” she reminded him. “I’m sure there’s plenty of fragile things you wouldn’t want it to get into.”

“Nothing that I can’t afford to replace, Regina,” he retorted in a clipped tone. “Also, it is my shop, and if I say the kitten stays, she stays.”

She glared at him once more, setting the room in an uncomfortable silence. Finally she said, “The land I want. Is it a deal or not?”

He waited a moment before replying, “Deal.”

She nodded. “We shall discuss details at another time.” She looked back down at the kitten. “Leave the vermin at home.”

The kitten hissed at her as the Mayor turned to leave the shop.

Once the door closed behind her, Mr. Gold turned to the kitten and bent down to pick her up with one hand while the other gripped his cane for balance.

“Don’t worry about her,” he assured the tiny creature. “I won’t let her do anything to you.”

The kitten rubbed her head against his thumb in response. He gently set her down on the counter as he walked back to his previous spot. She felt a lot taller from this stance. She peered over edge to see how high up she was, and quickly backed away to avoid falling over. 

“You know,” Mr. Gold said aloud, “I just realized I haven’t had the chance to name you yet.”

She perked up at that. Her previous owners hadn’t given her or her siblings a name before. Her mother had a name, but she couldn’t remember it.

“Mittens? No…” he shook his head. “Too cliche.”

The kitten began glancing at the other objects he had on the counter. She quickly spotted a silver cup with a red flower sticking out of it. She walked over to get a closer look. She sat back on her hind legs, stretching to balance on them as she swatted at the green leaf with her paw. Of course, the feat caused her to tumble forward. 

“Rose?”

The kitten glanced up at the sound of his voice.

“Rosie,” he nodded, “That’ll be your name.”

He reached out a hand and began petting her. Rosie purred in her throat. She was beginning to like this Mr. Gold.


End file.
